The Truth at Last #4
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lucas was ordered to World Power for a few days by his father, but when Lucas calls Bridger in the middle of the night, the seaQuest rushes to get him back. First Season. WARNING: story deals with child abuse, violence, and some swearing.


I do not own seaQuest or any of the characters in this story. Also, I am not a doctor or a lawyer,   
so I have undoubtably made mistakes in my telling of the story. I can only hope that after watching  
ER and Law & Order for the last six years helped me to tell a fairly accurate story.  
  
PS- As in my other stories, I used the 2004 birthdate for Lucas.  
  
WARNING: This is not like my other happy happy joy joy stories. It has a happy ending, but there  
is a LOT of violence and a good amount of swearing too, centering around child abuse. If this if offensive   
to you, please don't read this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nathan sat in his bed trying to read. He gave up when he realized that he had read the same page   
twice and still didn't know what it had said. He was disappointed that Lucas hadn't called him tonight.   
The boy had been gone for three days now and had called every evening except this one. He missed him   
terribly. He had stayed up even though he was tired, hoping that Lucas would remember to call.  
  
He resented the fact that Lawrence Wolenczak had arranged for Lucas to spend five days at World   
Power. Lawrence hadn't even talked to him about it, but had a direct order sent through the UEO. The two   
days before Lucas left he had been depressed and withdrawn. Most of the crew had noticed the change in   
him. But when Lucas called him he seemed to be doing okay. Still, it worried Nathan that Lucas didn't   
call him tonight. He was probably just being paranoid. Lucas was probably just fine.   
  
He looked at the picture sitting on his bedside table. It was one of the pictures that Kristin had   
developed from their Disney World trip. It was the three of them standing with Mickey Mouse. He smiled   
as he remembered the day it was taken. That was the day he realized that he had a new family now. He   
hadn't planned for it to happen, but it had none the less. Lucas and Kristin were now the most important   
things in his life.  
  
He looked at Kristin for a moment. She was so beautiful. They had been lovers now for a while,   
but it was difficult living on seaQuest. He was sure most of the senior staff had enough brains to figure out   
what was going on, but still, as Captain, he had to set a good example, and getting caught making out with   
the ship's doctor certainly wouldn't be a good thing.   
  
Once again he looked at Lucas. It shocked him, just how much he missed the kid. "Sleep well,   
kiddo," he told the picture. Then he turned out his light and finally went to sleep.  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
"Damn it, I told you to be careful!" Lawrence screamed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry dad. Really, I-I didn't mean it," Lucas said, already flinching for what he knew was   
going to come. Sure enough, Lawrence slapped the boy hard across the face. Lucas stumbled but didn't   
fall down.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Lawrence said, quickly trying to wipe the Coke off of his notes.   
"This is almost three years worth of research, and you decide that it's a perfect place to put you open can of   
pop."  
  
Lucas grabbed a towel and began to try and soak up the pop. He was shoved to the floor and   
yelped when his head came into contact with the table leg. He started to crawl away from his dad.  
  
"Don't you move you worthless piece of shit!" Lawrence yelled. Lucas froze. Tears were already   
falling down his cheeks. He knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
If he tried, it would only make it worse.  
  
Lawrence threw the wet towel on the floor and then turned back to Lucas. The boy was already   
crying. He knew the kid was a baby. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pant loops.   
  
"On your stomach," Lawrence ordered.   
  
"Please, dad. Please don't. I promise to be careful from now on." He hated to beg. He hated it   
almost as much as he hated the beating, but the pain that followed was the worst. It would usually take a   
week or longer for all of the pain to finally leave his body. He cried out when he felt Lawrence's foot   
connect with his side. Lucas collapsed to the floor. He quickly rolled onto his stomach as his father had   
ordered.  
  
Lawrence lifted the belt into the air and smacked it down across Lucas' back. He repeated the   
action a dozen more times before he finally stopped and put his belt back on. Lucas laid in the floor and   
tried not to make any noise as he cried. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow and prayed that his   
father would stop now. Instead, he felt his dad grip him by the shoulder and haul him up off the floor.   
Lawrence punched Lucas in the stomach making the boy almost throw up. Lucas doubled over and   
clutched his stomach.  
  
"Stand up you big baby. You'll never be a man. You're pathetic." Lucas just stood there, not   
saying a word. "Well, say something!" Lawrence screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered.  
  
"You should be sorry. You should be sorry that you were ever born!" Lawrence suddenly   
punched Lucas in the face, sending him flying to the floor once again. Lucas thought for a minute that he   
was going to black out. He couldn't believe his dad had hit him in the face. He rarely ever lost control that   
badly. Bruises on the body could be hidden under clothes, but you had to make up excuses when they were   
on the face. He felt the kick to his ribs, and he screamed as the pain tore through his side. He didn't have   
to deal with the pain for long, however, as he finally black out.  
  
Lawrence looked at his pathetic son. He didn't even know why he had wanted the boy to come   
here in the first place. So the investors wanted to meet the boy genius. Big deal. He should have told them   
to go to the seaQuest if they wanted to meet him that badly. He saw the bruise that was already forming on   
Lucas' eye. Damn, now he would have to think up some explanation for that being there. The boy was   
nothing but problems. At least seaQuest wasn't coming for two more days. The bruise would have a   
chance to lighten some and wouldn't look so horrible. He walked back to his table, ignoring the   
unconscious boy on the floor, and went back to work.  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
Several hours later Lucas' eyes fluttered open. He looked around and saw that he was still in the   
lab. He tried not to make a sound, when he saw his dad was still working at his table. Carefully, he got to   
his knees. He stayed there for a moment to let the wave of dizziness pass before trying to stand. When he   
finally stood up all the way he couldn't stop the small groan from escaping as the pain in his side made him   
hunch over quickly. He suspected that he had a couple of broken ribs. Wouldn't be the first time, he   
thought to himself.  
  
He was glad that he father was ignoring him. He quietly shuffled to the door and made his way to   
his room. His whole body ached. Hot tears fell down his face. He was surprised to realize that he felt   
angry. Usually after a beating he felt scared, humiliated, but this anger was something new.  
  
He laid across his bed and closed his eyes. He coughed and quickly held his side, as the sudden   
movements hurt excruciatingly. He wanted desperately to go home to seaQuest. He was safe there.   
Bridger would protect him. So would Kristin. He wanted to go home so bad, but he still had two more   
days here. He drew his knees up to his chin and hugged himself. He missed the Captain, now more than   
ever. He couldn't even remember how many times he had wished that Bridger was his father instead of the   
man who did nothing but hurt him. Bridger loved him. Bridger had proved to Lucas time and again that he   
would never hurt him.  
  
Lucas suddenly needed to talk to the Captain desperately. Just hearing the man's voice would   
make him feel better. Lucas didn't even think about what he was doing as he walked over to the vid-phone.   
If he had he would have remembered that he had a black eye, that his face was covered in tears, and his   
eyes were red and swollen from crying. The only thing driving him was his need to be comforted by the   
person he trusted more than anyone else.  
  
He moved over to the vid-phone and made the connection to seaQuest. After a moment he finally   
heard Tim's voice.  
  
"Hi, Tim," Lucas said. "Can, can I please talk to the Captain."  
  
"Is it important, Lucas. Bridger is asleep," Tim replied. Then he added, "but I'm sure he'd love to   
hear from you. He kept asking all night if you had called."  
  
"Please, Tim, I want to talk to him," Lucas begged.  
  
"Lucas, are you okay?" He could hear that something was wrong in Lucas' voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to talk to the Captain."  
  
"I'll patch ya through," Tim replied.  
  
  
  
Nathan woke when he heard his PAL going off. "Bridger," he said.  
  
"Captain, I have Lucas on line. He seems to really want to talk to you," Tim said.  
  
"Put it through to my room," he directed. He got up and went to his vid-link and turned the screen   
on. He was shocked when he saw Lucas looking back at him. The boy looked terrible.  
  
"Lucas, my god, what happened to you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry I woke you up, I just really needed to talk," Lucas said, not even hearing   
Bridger's questions.  
  
"Lucas, I'm glad you called. I've been worried. Son, who hurt you. Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Lucas looked at the Captain for a second. He didn't understand how the Captain knew he was   
hurt. Suddenly he remembered. How could he have been so stupid? He quickly looked into the mirror on   
the other side of the room and saw his black and blue face.  
  
"Lucas, where are you? Are you still at World Power?"  
  
"Huh," Lucas said. "Sir, I'm, yes, I'm still with my father. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called.   
I…I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Lucas, did…did your father do that to you?" Nathan had always suspected something like this   
but could never be sure, but now here was Lucas, and there was no other explanation. He waited for Lucas   
to answer, but the boy looked terrified. "Lucas, stay in your room. I want you to lock the door. I'm   
coming to get you. I promise you, no one is ever going to hurt you ever again."  
  
"Captain," Lucas whispered. Then he hung his head down and started to cry. Bridger was   
coming. He would take Lucas away and keep him safe. Safe. He would be safe.  
  
Nathan heart was breaking as he watched the boy sob. He picked up his PAL and paged O'Neill.   
He ordered the seaQuest to head to World Power, full speed.  
  
"Aye, sir," Tim replied, then relayed the order to Commander Hitchcock, who had the bridge   
during this time.  
  
Nathan looked back into the vid-link. Lucas was still there, but his crying had calmed down.   
  
"Lucas, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, yes sir," he replied.  
  
"Are you hurt very bad?"  
  
"I think some of my ribs are broken, but…but I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, here's what I want you to do, I want you to turn the vid-link so it faces your bed, and then   
I want you to lay down. Don't break the connection though. Okay, can you do that?" He smiled when   
Lucas nodded his head at him. "Good. I'm going to get Kristin in here and she is going to stay with you,   
even as you sleep. I need to get to the bridge and do a few things, but I won't be gone long. I promise,   
seaQuest will be there as fast as it can."  
  
"Th-thank you, Captain." Lucas positioned the vid-link so that it faced the bed, and then he went   
and laid down. He wanted to lay on his side so he could see the screen as soon as he opened his eyes, but   
his ribs hurt too bad. So he carefully moved to his back and turned his head so he could see the screen. He   
felt so much better just knowing that Bridger and Kristin could see him.  
  
  
  
Nathan was glad to see Kristin enter his room. He needed her to help him get through this. He   
cursed himself for not facing the truth sooner. He should have realized just what had been going on. He   
shouldn't have let Lucas leave the boat.  
  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He quickly embraced her, needing to feel her next to him.   
  
"Nathan, you're scaring me. What's happened?"  
  
"It's Lucas. He's hurt. I told him to lay down, but I want you to stay here with him. I need to get   
to the bridge so I can contact the UEO."  
  
"You're not making any sense. Lucas is at World Power."  
  
"Lucas is on the vid-link. I told him to keep the connection going." He pointed and Kristin saw   
Lucas' sleeping form on the screen. "We will be at World Power in about six hours."  
  
"I'm still confused. How did Lucas get hurt?"  
  
"His father beat him. The bastard actually beat him. Lucas said he thinks he has some broken   
ribs. The one side of his face is bruised pretty bad too. He called me crying about 45 minutes ago. I   
promised that one of us would be here with him until we got there. He was so scared."  
  
"My god, poor Lucas," Kristin whispered. She quickly wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I swear I want to kill Lawrence Wolenczak. I could break his neck!"  
  
"You'll do no such thing. Nathan, Lucas is going to need you now more than ever. I know you. I   
know you'll want to petition for custody. If you go off half cocked and try to hurt Lawrence they will think   
you are unfit to raise Lucas. They'll stick him in a foster home. We'll get Lucas back on the boat, but you   
can't let your anger get the best of you. Promise you won't let anyone go after that man."  
  
"You're right. I know you're right, but it doesn't change how I feel. I love that boy and I can't   
believe I let him go there so that he could be hurt."  
  
"You didn't know he was going to be hurt. Don't blame yourself for this. Lets' just get him back.   
Focus on that. Then we'll do what needs to be done afterwards. What ever you do, don't take Krieg. It's   
going to be hard enough to control your own emotions. You won't be able to control Ben if he finds out   
what happened."  
  
Nathan just nodded. He walked back to the vid-link and looked at Lucas. He hoped he slept until   
seaQuest got there. It would be easier on the boy.  
  
"Go do what you have to. I'll be here with him, and if anything happens I'll call for you right   
away." Nathan nodded to her and thanked her. He quickly went to the bridge.  
  
  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, I need you to get Admiral Noyce on line and patch it through to the ward room."  
  
"Aye, sir. Uh, is Lucas okay, sir? He didn't sound right earlier," Tim asked.  
  
"He…he's going to be fine." Nathan knew this wasn't the time to be having this conversation.   
He didn't want it getting around the boat just yet. "Please contact Noyce." Then he went to the wardroom.  
  
He only had to wait a minute to see a very sleepy looking, and none to pleased, Bill Noyce staring   
at him.  
  
"Nathan, you better have one heck of a good reason for calling at this hour," Bill grumbled.  
  
"Trust me, I do. Bill, seaQuest is on it's way to World Power right now. We are going to get Lucas."  
  
"Why, what's happened?"  
  
"Lucas contacted me over an hour ago. His father had beaten him. He's hurt kind of bad.   
Nothing life threatening as far as I can tell, but maybe some broken bones."  
  
"My God. I knew Lawrence had a temper and often neglected the boy, but I never knew this was   
going on. It was because of the neglect that I let Lucas be put on seaQuest in the first place. I figured he'd   
be better off there."  
  
"Well, you were right about that. He is better off here. Bill, I'm calling in every favor you ever   
owed me. I don't know what you have to do, or how you're going to do it, but I want custody of Lucas. I   
need an injunction against his parents and I need it now. Also, one more thing, he's only 14. His father   
lied about his age to make sure that Lucas would get stuck here. It's important that Lucas stay on seaQuest.   
This is the only place he feels safe."  
  
"Nathan, you know I'll do everything I can to help. Lucas is a good kid. He deserves better. He   
deserves you. Do you think Lawrence will give you any problems when you get there."  
  
"If he knows what's good for him he better not. We will be there in a little over five hours. It   
would help a great deal if I had the law on my side. The last thing I need is him saying I came and   
kidnapped the boy or something."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go and get to work. I'll contact you as soon as I know something."  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said, then severed the link. He ran his hands threw his hair and took a deep breath.  
The only thing he wanted to do was hold Lucas in his arms and assure himself that the boy would be okay.   
Five hours. It was going to be torture.  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
When he got to his room he was surprised to hear Kristin singing a lullaby. She was sitting close   
to the vid-link. When she saw him enter the room she held her hand up and motioned for him to stay quiet.   
Then she smiled at the screen. He walked over and saw Lucas, curled up on the bed, asleep. Kristin pulled   
Nathan's arm and moved him away from the screen so they could talk and not wake Lucas.  
  
"What happened?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He had a nightmare, but I got him back to sleep. What were you able to do?"  
  
"I talked to Bill. He's already working up world at getting an injunction against his parents   
barring them from seeing him, and he's working on getting me custody."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Nathan. You'll see. We'll get him back and we'll help him to get over   
this. He needs love and understanding, and we can give that to him."  
  
Nathan turned to embrace her. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know if I could get through this   
without you. I just keep thinking about the fact that this has probably been going on for years. Suddenly so   
many things make sense. The way Lucas was so guarded with us at first. The way he would get defensive   
if anyone asked him anything personal. The way he flinches and withdraws when people argue around   
him."  
  
"But you also need to think of something else. He was guarded when he got here, but the old   
Lucas never would have asked for help. He called you tonight because he trusts you, because he knew   
you'd be able to help him. He called you because he loves you."  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Lucas rolled over in his bed and slowly awoke. He had hoped it had all been a dream but when he   
saw that he wasn't in his room on seaQuest he realized that it had been real. He couldn't believe that he   
had told Bridger about what his father did. God, when his father found out he would kill Lucas for sure.   
No, don't think that way, he told himself. The Captain won't let him hurt you again. He got up to use the   
bathroom. He looked at the screen and saw that Kristin was there, but she was asleep. He smiled at the   
thought of what this phone call was costing his dad. He always found it funny the strange thoughts that   
went through your mind when you were lots of pain.  
  
In the bathroom he lifted his shirt and looked at his mid-section. There was a bruise from the   
punch to his stomach, but his rib cage was truly scary looking. Both sides were bruised since he had gotten   
a kick in both, but his right side was much worse. It was dark purple in color and swollen. He couldn't see   
his back, but he gently felt it and he felt the large whelps of raised skin from where he had been whipped   
with the belt. He did his business and went back into his room. He froze in his tracks when he saw his   
father standing there. He remembered the Captain telling him to lock the door, but he realized that he never   
did it. He looked at the vid-link, but the screen was now black. His dad had cut the transmission.  
  
"What did you do?" Lawrence said. His voice was dangerously calm. Lucas had never been more   
afraid than he was right now at this moment. "I said, what did you do?" this time his voice was more   
demanding as the anger began to take control. Lucas couldn't answer. He opened his mouth, but no sound   
came out. "ANSWER ME!!"  
  
"I…I…seaQuest…Captain's comin. I thought…you'd want me to go. I…I was in the way. I   
thought you'd be happier if…if I just left," Lucas stammered.  
  
"You told, didn't you? You told them about our family matters!" Lawrence demanded.  
  
"No, dad, I didn't. Honest. I just asked them to come and get me so I wouldn't bother you   
anymore. I swear, that's all I did," Lucas babbled.  
  
"What did you tell them about your face?"  
  
"I said I walked into the door. You know me, I'm clumsy. I swear."  
  
"If that's true, then way was the vid-link on when I came in? Why did your ship's doctor look like   
she was going to have a heart attack when I turned off the vid-link?"  
  
"Uh…I must have left it on when I went to the bathroom. She called to ask if I was alright? The   
Captain told her about my face."  
  
"That was one thing about you I could always count on. You're a lousy liar. You always have   
been." Lucas didn't even have time to prepare for the blow that landed to his face. He staggered   
backwards until he connected with the wall, grabbing at it to keep from falling. "You never should have   
told. I warned you not to tell, but you never did listen did you. Well, you'll never go back to seaQuest   
now!" Lawrence walked over and threw a punch at Lucas' nose. Blood quickly began to run from it.  
  
Lucas dropped to the floor and quickly curled himself into a ball, trying to shield his head and   
face. Lawrence started to kick Lucas in his back. Then he reached down and grabbed a handful of hair and   
roughly lifted Lucas up off the floor. Something in Lucas snapped, and suddenly he found himself lunging   
at his father. They both plummeted to the floor with Lucas on top. Lucas lifted his hand and hit his dad in   
the face. He stood up and tried to run away, but Lawrence grabbed his foot. Lucas fell to the floor and felt   
his dad pulling him back.  
  
"NO, LET ME GO!" Lucas cried. He began to kick at his father, but Lawrence dodged the kicks.   
He put his hands on Lucas' head and slammed the back of his skull into the floor. His head was spinning.   
Suddenly he didn't know which way was which. He couldn't move or think. He just lay there motionless.   
Lucas gave up, he was just in too much pain to keep fighting. He closed his eyes and gratefully let the   
blackness take him.  
  
Lawrence looked down at Lucas' still form. He watched as his chest rose and fell, so he knew the   
kid was still alive. He quickly tucked his shirt back in and straightened his tie. As he ran his hands through   
his hair he realized that he had another problem to deal with. Bridger was on his way, not that he could   
hurt Lawrence. He walked calmly to his lab.  
  
"Hello, Doctor," his assistant said. "Just so you know, seaQuest docked a few moments ago.   
Marshall went down to the launch bay to greet them."  
  
"What!?!" Lawrence almost shouted. He thought he would have hours before they arrived.   
Furthermore, he had had no intention of letting them dock. Lawrence turned and headed for the launch   
bay. He didn't even get half way when he saw Bridger, the woman from the vid-link and several other   
crew members approaching him.  
  
"Captain, I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Lawrence said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Where's Lucas?" Nathan demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not here. He went upworld just a little while ago. Also, I'm sorry to tell you this,   
but Lucas won't be returning to seaQuest."  
  
"Wrong answer!" Nathan growled. "Crocker, please place Dr. Wolenczak under arrest for assault."  
  
"Aye, Cap."  
  
"Are you insane, Captain? If you proceed with this action I will see to it that you lose your   
command. The people I know will have you thrown out of the UEO!"  
  
"Call anyone you like," Nathan told him. "Do you really think you are the only person in the   
world with connections. See this," Nathan held up several papers, "this is an injunction barring you form   
Lucas, and this one gives me sole temporary custody of Lucas. Now, Mr. Marshall, show me to Lucas'   
room unless you want to be charged as an accessory!"  
  
"This way," Marshall said, and quickly led the seaQuest crew in the right direction.  
  
As Kristin followed Nathan she couldn't help but be proud of the way he had stood up to Lucas'   
father. That jerk actually thought he was above the law.  
  
When they reached Lucas' door Nathan moved ahead of the others and ran inside the boys room.   
He stopped only for a second when he saw the boy passed out on the floor, black and blue, blood crusted on   
his face.  
  
"Lucas," he groaned, kneeling next to him in the floor. "What did that bastard do to you?"   
  
Kristin was already there taking his pulse and feeling for broken bones. His arms and legs seemed   
okay. She felt a giant knot on the back of his head. "Nathan, I think he has a concussion." She lifted his   
shirt and gasped. She quickly got her emotions under control and lightly felt his chest. She didn't feel any   
protruding bones, and his breathing seemed uninhibited, but he could still have broken ribs. She wouldn't   
know until she got an x-ray.  
  
"Well?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We need to get him back to med bay. I suspect a few fractured ribs, but they don't seem to be   
endangering his lungs, so that's a good thing," she replied.  
  
Nathan carefully lifted Lucas into his arms. Kristin and Ortiz helped him stand up. The jostling   
caused Lucas to wake up.  
  
"Captain," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. We're going home now. Your father can't hurt you ever again."  
  
Lucas looked him in the eyes. "Home," he whispered. He was safe now, and he was going home.   
Home with the Captain and Kristin. He was overcome with relief. He rested his head on Nathan's   
shoulder and softly cried.  
  
As they entered the shuttle Nathan saw that Crocker had hand cuffed Wolenczak to a seat in the   
back of the shuttle. Nathan went to the front with Lucas and sat down, still holding Lucas in his lap. Once   
the shuttle was on the move, Kristin wiped the blood off Lucas' face with some wet gauze.  
  
"Ou," Lucas moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling. I know it hurts. We'll get you to med bay and get you all fixed up."  
  
Lucas nodded and buried his face into Nathan's chest. Nathan held him close, but was careful not   
to hurt him. He stroked the boys hair and whispered comforting words to him.  
  
"Congratulations, Captain," Lawrence called from the back. "You just ruined your career. Enjoy   
this moment while you can, it won't last. Just wait till I call the Secretary General!"  
  
Nathan felt Lucas clutch at his shirt. Just the sound of Lawrence's voice was upsetting him.   
Nathan wanted to tell the jerk off so bad, but he wouldn't do it with Lucas here. He wasn't too upset,   
though, he would get his chance to put Lawrence in his place.  
  
"C-Captain," Lucas asked, "c-can my dad really hurt you? M-Make you lose your job?" He   
would feel awful if that happened because of him.  
  
"Lucas, your dad can't hurt any of us. He's going to jail for a very long time," Nathan replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Nathan told him. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, but a moment was all it too for   
his exhausted body to fall asleep.  
  
Nathan really wasn't surprised to see most of the senior crew waiting for them at the launch bay.   
  
He reluctantly relinquished Lucas and laid him on the stretcher that had been waiting for him. He looked at   
Katie and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Is anyone still operating the boat?" he asked, only half kidding.  
  
"Commander Ford is on the bridge," Tim said. Nathan nodded.  
  
"Chief, Mr. Ortiz, please escort our prisoner to the brig."  
  
"You sick son-of-a…" Ben drew his fist back but Nathan grabbed the Lieutenants arm in mid swing.  
  
"Lieutenant, NO! That's his way, not ours." Nathan still held his arm, afraid that if he let go Ben   
would still hit Wolenczak. What surprised him was that part of him wanted Ben to hit him.  
  
Ben looked at the Captain. Anger still raged through his body, but he pulled it together and   
lowered his arms.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ben finally said. He watched as Wolenczak left the launch bay. When he looked back,   
he saw that the Captain was also leaving, following the stretcher and Kristin to the med bay.  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the x-rays to confirm what she suspected. Lucas had two fractured ribs, on   
top of the concussion and the multitude of bruises. She had done her job as a doctor, and had been working   
on auto-pilot, making decisions with out even having to give a second thought. Now, it was time to do   
something much different, and now her emotions were coming to the front and threatening to overwhelm   
her.  
  
"Dr. Levin, will you please get the camera. We…we need to document all this," Kristin said,   
voice trembling slightly. She was too close to Lucas to be able to professionally detach herself the way she   
was supposed to. There was a reason why doctors weren't allowed to practice on family members.  
  
"You can do this," Nathan encouraged, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and   
then lifted the camera to her eye.  
  
Lucas was still asleep, laying on his back, so she began to photograph all the bruises on his front,   
speaking into a tape recorded as she worked.   
  
"We have to get his back now," she said. As soon as Dr. Levin started to roll Lucas he woke with   
a start and began to struggle.  
  
"Whoa, Lucas, it's okay," Nathan said, immediately at the boy's side.  
  
"Captain, what's going on?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You're in med bay. Kristin is just finishing up her exam. You're safe," Nathan comforted.  
Lucas looked at Kristin and saw the camera in her hands, then he looked at himself. He only had   
his boxers on. Suddenly shame went across his face as he realized what they were doing.  
  
"Lucas, I need to get pictures of your back,' Kristin said softly.  
  
"Do-Do you have to?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Lucas, I know you don't like this, but don't be embarrassed. You did nothing wrong. But we   
have to get the pictures if we are going to protect you. If we don't collect the evidence, then your dad can   
say we made the whole thing up. Once a judge sees these pictures, your dad won't stand a chance of ever   
seeing you again. Help us send him away, please," Nathan coaxed gently.  
  
Lucas nodded at him. Nathan saw the trust in the boy's eyes. He raised his hand and wiped the   
tear away from Lucas' face. Nathan gave him a reassuring smile. Kristin walked behind them and quickly   
snapped the pictures of Lucas' back, showing the bruises and the large whelps where he had been whipped.  
  
"All done," she said. She quickly put the camera down and grabbed a hospital gown for Lucas   
and wrapped it around him.  
  
"Lucas, you have some broken ribs and a concussion. I'm going to keep you in med baby for 24   
hours, and then you can leave, but you have to take it easy." She walked to a cabinet and then came back   
with two white pills and a glass of water. "I want you to take these, they're for pain."  
  
Lucas took the pills and swallowed them down. "I'm so tired," he said. "My head hurts."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Kristin said. "You have a rather large goose egg on the back of your head.   
Come on, let's get you off this stretcher and into a real bed."  
  
Nathan and Kristin each took an arm and held Lucas as he wobbly waked over to the bunk.   
  
"Do you think I could get a t-shirt and my sweat pants?" Lucas asked. "I really hate these things,"   
referring to the gown.  
  
"That won't be a problem," Nathan said, smiling. If Lucas was already complaining then he was   
on the road to recovery for sure.  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Nathan sat next to Lucas' bed. He held the boy's hand in his own. Lucas had been asleep for   
about eight hours now. Kristin came in every hour to wake him, but he never stayed awake for more than a   
few minutes, and often what he said during these times was slurred and a little confusing. Kristin had   
assured him that was normal with a head trauma, but he was still worried. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes.  
  
Many of the crew members had popped in and out to make sure that Lucas was really going to be   
okay. All were relieved to hear that Lucas would be fine soon, if a little sore for a few weeks. Nathan had   
ordered the seaQuest to New Cape Quest where Dr. Wolenczak could be turned over to the proper   
authorities. Nathan had thought of going to the brig to talk to the good doctor, but then had decided against   
it. He didn't trust himself to use good judgment at the moment. The anger was still to fresh, and he   
couldn't take a chance at doing something stupid and risk not being able to adopt Lucas. He wouldn't have   
a problem proving Lawrence an unfit parent, not to mention that he would most certainly be doing jail time,   
but there was still the issue of Lucas' mother to deal with. He had to show that he was a better parent than   
she was. Although, part of him really didn't expect her to make a big deal over him trying to adopt Lucas.   
In fact, he suspected that she might even be glad to sign him over to him and be done with it. He could   
only hope.  
  
He looked up at Lucas when he heard sound escape his throat. Suddenly Lucas began to thrash   
around on the bed.   
  
"NO," Lucas yelled. "C-Captain…help!" Nathan instantly sat on Lucas' bed and pulled him into   
a hug.  
  
"Lucas, I'm here. Lucas wake up!" Lucas still struggled to get out of Nathan's grasp. He shook   
him gently. "LUCAS!"  
  
Lucas' eyes flew open. As soon as his vision cleared and he recognized the Captain he threw his   
arms around his neck and sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you any more, I promise."   
  
Nathan continued to sooth the sobbing child until Lucas' body stopped trembling and he relaxed against   
him.  
  
"There, that's better," Nathan said, rocking Lucas and stroking his hair. Lucas still hiccupped a   
little but he was mostly finished crying. He gladly took the comfort that Bridger offered him. He always   
felt safe when the Captain held him. He used to feel silly, thinking he was too old, too big, to be treated   
this way, but the Captain had showed him there was nothing silly about it.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me," Lucas said, his voice muffled by Nathan's shoulder.  
  
"I'll always come for you. I love you very much, kiddo. I'm just glad we got there before   
anything else happened. I only wish I had known about this sooner. I never would have let you go in the   
first place."  
  
"I wanted to tell you. I came close to telling so many times. But when I told before, it just ended   
up in getting me another beating. I guess I was afraid. Afraid that you would confront my father and then   
he would pull me from seaQuest, and…and hurt me again. He's a powerful person. He has ways of   
making problems go away."  
  
"Not this time kiddo. I don't know who you told before, or how your father was able to scare   
them off, but that isn't going to work on me. I don't scare easily. I won't ever let you go back to your   
father. I'd take you and go into hiding before I would allow that to happen."  
  
"You really mean that, don't you?" Lucas said.  
  
"Of course I do. But luckily for us, we don't have to. Lucas, your father is going to jail this   
time."  
  
"I'm glad. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I hope he goes away and never comes back."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being glad about that. After what he's put you through it's only   
normal to feel that way," Nathan said. "Lucas, I need to ask, how do you think your mom is going to react   
to this?"  
  
"I doubt she will care. She never hit me, but she knew my father did. She never once tried to stop   
it. Even after the divorce, she didn't fight my dad for custody. She just let him take me, knowing what he   
would do." Lucas felt fresh tears of anger pool in his eyes, but he fought to keep them from falling.  
  
Nathan pulled Lucas away so he could look him in the face. "The reason I ask is because, if you'll   
agree to it, I want to adopt you. I want you to be my son. I want to make sure that I have the power to keep   
you safe always."  
  
Lucas was shocked. He didn't know what to say. The Captain wanted to be his father. He saw   
that Bridger was looking at him, waiting for an answer, but he didn't trust himself to talk. He was afraid   
that he'd start crying again.  
  
"Lucas, do you want to be my son?" Nathan asked, afraid that Lucas had been offended by his   
offer. Lucas smiled at him, his big blue eyes blurred through the tears. Lucas nodded his head quickly,   
then stopped and put his hands to it, trying to stop the dizziness.  
  
"I take it that's a yes," Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yes…yes. I want to be your son," Lucas finally said. He felt himself pulled once again into the   
Captain's arms. "I love you, sir."  
  
"I love you, too," Nathan replied.  
  



End file.
